Donkie
Donkie the co - founder and leading developer for Devinity and all it's extensions. Donkie is renowned at Devinity for being an exceptional coder and a force to reckon with, seemingly playing a peacekeeper part more so than Bayrock does. Donkie tends to have a no-time-for-drama attitude and isn't hesitant to give people the boot. Early Life Extremely little is known about Donkie's early life and personal life as he usually keeps to himself about these things occasionally opening up only to Rick & Bayrock. It seems at some point he went to school for coding and also has a girlfriend. Founding of Devinity While Devinity and its community technically preexist Donkie's "founding" he is still credited as a co - founder for all he has done in getting devinity off its feet and development. Relationship with C1yd3 When a friend of Donkies became interested in Devinity's development very early on, things got tense. Clyde didn't play well with others and quickly Bayrock and Clyde where at each other's necks. Donkie, however, sided with Bayrock and Clyde was banned Alex Controversy / The Drama Wars During the events that were dubbed the drama wars, Donkie seemingly remained neutral and even called Bayrock "Emperor Bayrock" to poke fun at the fact that Bayrock made a major decision without consulting him. This in turn gave Donkie favor of the so-called trolls. Jailbreak Donkie with the support of many members decided to add a jailbreak server to the community. Unfortunatley, it didn’t last long and wasn’t vanilla causing it to lose support and not sustain a playerbase Relationship with Rick It’s very important to note the relationship between Donkie and the admin, Rick. Overtime the two ended up becoming quite close friends which would put Donkie in a very awkward spot when Rick fell out of favor with the community. Although Donnie eventually put the community first and let Rick be banned first for three months and then permantley, the two actually remained friendly and Rick would later be unbanned with Donkie responsible for it. Server Attacks Donkie played a vital role in the defense of the servers during both attacks by the hacker Supreme00 but espedialysis the second. The community watched as the two figurative titans battled it out for control of the server. Once Donkie gained control, he had a staff member that had gotten in the server before the attacks run a crash script. After this, Donnie and Bayrock advocated on the improvement of Devinity’s overall security. Flood 2.0 One of Donkie’s biggets achivements involving the flood gamemode was the release of Flood 2.0 which while some feeled it had been overhyped, was still a mor change in the future of flood Admin Ban / Staffwatch During these events Donkie remained stern and vigil digging deep to uncover the truth. Wolfgang, an admin at the time, was placed under investigation alongside Viral for potentially making some sort of threat against SilverMario who had recently returned. At the end of it all, it was revealed that there had been major corruption within the staff team all along and had something to do with private servers. This resulted in the demotion of Wolfgang and even Classic, who was huge donor to the community who atttacked serveral members in a staff chat. It didn’t end there however and Donkie would be forced to ban a long time contributor and admin named Dawson who verbally attacked both Donkie and Bayrock during the events and then Wolfgang. Battle Royale After Rick suggested a Battle Royale server, Donkie found inspiration and began work, recently officially releasing the Battle Royale Server to the public.